Incubus
by Lunadragon88
Summary: He comes to her in her dreams, taking and giving what she did not know she had to give, or to receive. But the lines between reality and dreams might not be as far apart as we like to believe. DracoGinny PreHBP Complete


-Incubus-

She waited for him in the darkness, her slow breath the only sound filling the air. She waited silently, aching for his touch and almost screaming in the frustration of not having him by her, against her, inside her. Everything seemed to pass by slowly: none of the prefects saw her on their nightly rounds, her brother didn't seem to notice she had left the Gryffindor common room, and Harry…her poor, sweet Harry. He never noticed anything anymore. He concentrated on the war, on staying alive, defeating Voldemort once and for all. He was all grown up. But so was she.

And all she thought about was trying to find a moment of peace. A moment of silence amidst the screams. And that moment came within his arms. It would always make her feel guilty in the morning, knowing the she had given herself up to someone Harry despised, that though he called her his, she was truly another's. No fear, she told herself. Don't let yourself regret anything, for if you do, everything else will follow.

She sighed softly, pushing back the red hair from her eyes. He's late, she thought absently. But then, he was always late. He always kept her waiting for him, confident that she would remain in that dark little corner of the castle until he arrived, which she always did, and then he would find her there in the darkness, and take her once more.

He was never gentle. Never soft. She had to be careful when she returned to her dormitory, so her roommates wouldn't notice the bruises, some of love and some of hate. For that's how it was with them: they had crossed that line somewhere, and now weren't sure which side they were truly on. She knew he didn't love her. How could he love her when he couldn't even love himself? He had said as much, in the aftermath; too tired to move but still needing to talk, to have the spotlight remain upon him. He always seemed to crave attention, the one thing that she never seemed to get but had accepted as an unreachable goal. Nothing was unattainable for him, spoiled child that he was. Maybe that's why this started, she often thought. I was the one thing he couldn't have.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps along the stone floor of the castle. A pale hand reached out toward her, and she accepted, placing her own small freckled hand in his, not showing her discomfort at his cold touch. But then his lips were crashing upon hers, and any thoughts of reservation, even in their briefest moment, were gone as his hot tongue probed hers, and his now burning hands were drawing circles on her back underneath her jumper.

She was up against the wall now, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the cold shock of the stone hit her as her jumper seemed to disappear under his skillful hands. Her hands were in his hair, combing their way through the silky strands. He pulled back at her touch, gray eyes searching hers for a moment, and in that moment he saw everything. Her love, her desire, her guilt…that made him smile, his lips forming that cruel smirk she had once hated but now could not stop wishing to see.

Just when she thought that she might be able to pull away, to resist him once and for all, he took her, there against the hard wall, using it to support them and his rage and triumph were all pooled into one quick thrust after another. There she was, nearly limp with exhaustion from holding herself up, being pounded into a hard, cold wall, and yet feeling that storm build up within her, no matter what her mind was telling her.

She cried out as he bit her shoulder, a bruise already swelling when he moved on to her neck, to brand her once more. They were both panting heavily now, their gasps muffled against hot skin but still audible to anyone listening deep within the dungeons of the castle. He was moving harder against her, forcing her back to scrape against the stone, urging her hips to come up and meet his, even if it was only to avoid more bruising. He kissed her full on the mouth, letting her taste him once more, before he…

She woke suddenly, as she always did, right on the edge of a boundless mountain but never allowed to reach the top. She became aware of the outside world, of her roommates' breathes filling the warm air, the sound of the fire in her dormitory finally giving in to the dark night. She moved slowly in her warm bed, careful to not jostle her sore muscles and trying to forget the ache deep within her. And just as she fell asleep once more, she felt his touch on her bruised shoulder, and stormy eyes smiling down at his conquest. She turned over in her sleep, her hand unconsciously reaching for the silver dragon around her neck. As her fingers touched the cool metal, she smiled and murmured softly, allowing her dreams to form once more.

_Fin._


End file.
